This invention relates to a weighted exercise ring developed initially to strengthen the shoulders of patients who had rotator cuff surgeries. It had not been used in any related applications before this. After observing the rapid progress in strength in the subjects using the original exercise ring, which was a plastic tube filled with copper BB's and covered with plastic foam, it was decided to patent this invention and expand the types of composition, weight, and utilization to strengthen other body parts.